marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruth Aldine (Earth-616)
Miss Magoo, Piñata Princess, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Jean Grey School student body; formerly , , Xavier Institute student body, prisoner | Alignment = Good | Relatives = Destiny (possibly great-grandmother); unnamed aunt; unnamed mother; Luca Aldine (brother); Rogue (possibly unofficial foster great-aunt); Justine Chase (possibly great-aunt, deceased); Trevor Chase (possibly uncle); unnamed father; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Danger Cave, Westchester, New York; Prospect Plains, New Jersey; Xavier Institute, Westchester County, New York; Prospect Plains, New Jersey; North Carolina; X-Brig, Fortress X, New York State, Earth-11326 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 120 | Eyes = None | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Blindfold has no eyes or even open eye sockets. There are indents of skin where her eyes would be. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = North Carolina | Creators = Joss Whedon; John Cassaday | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #7 | Quotation = Sorry. Thank you. Yes. Pardon? No. Sorry. | Speaker = Blindfold | QuoteSource = X-Men: Legacy Vol 2 #5 | HistoryText = Origin Ruth Aldine was born a mutant with no eyes or open eye sockets. Born in North Carolina, her father left her mother and older brother, Luca, only a week after her birth. Her mother was forced to work too long to support her family, and Ruth was left with her brother who hated her for being a mutant and causing all his problems. Luca both physically and emotionally abused her, before falling into theft and drug abuse. Luca was eventually sent to rehab where he fell under the tutelage of a religiously bigoted minister. Luca's abuse of Ruth and her mother escalated until one day he came to kill Ruth with a chainsaw. Ruth's mother died protecting her from Luca. Luca was quickly apprehended and sentenced to death. After this tragedy, Ruth was raised by her aunt in Prospect Plains, New Jersey. The time with her aunt was the happiest six years in her life, and she learned to control and master her power. Due to some sense of family solidarity, Ruth attended the execution of her brother, where he manifested astral projection and stole half of Ruth power leaving her mind incomplete and broken. Shortly after incident, Ruth's aunt contacted by the Xavier Institute and enrolled Ruth. Xavier's Institute After the Xavier Institute went public, Ruth was enrolled, and when the training squad system began, Ruth was placed with Shadowcat's Paladins Squad with Armor and Wing, and codenamed Blindfold. Blindfold remained fairly isolated from other students due to her strange mannerisms, odd speech pattern and her tendency to read others minds without permission. One exception was another isolated mutant, Cipher. With the power of turning herself completely inaudible and invisible, even to telepaths, Cipher was assigned to reconnaissance within the X-Mansion, but secretly befriended Blindfold. When the Danger Room's escaped, the Stepford Cuckoos brought Blindfold to Emma Frost and the rest of the X-Men to warn them. When Emma Frost's subconscious was attacking the Institute, Blindfold, Cipher and Armor were cornered in the girl's lavatory by a mentally pre-adolescent Wolverine and a feral Beast. Armor was able to physically subdue Beast, but he later escaped into the grounds. Armor passed out from exhaustion, and Blindfold took her to the infirmary. Blindfold next retrieved Beast ball of yarn and tracked him down in the grounds to restore his normal brain function. Concurrently, the Institute was under attack from Ord, Danger, and Cassandra Nova. The battle was preempted by the arrival S.W.O.R.D., who compulsorily took the X-Men to Breakworld. After their departure, Blindfold predicted one of them would not return. M-Day and Quest For Magik In the wake of M-Day, only 27 students including Ruth retained their mutant powers. Although Ruth remained at the school, she was excluded from trying out for the New X-Men. in Limbo]] During an evening of storytelling, Blindfold relayed the history of Illyana Rasputin to her fellow classmates. She explained how the demon lord Belasco reclaimed the realm of Limbo by defeating it's Amanda Sefton, stole the Soulsword, cast her out of Limbo, and began searching for a way to bring back Illyana Rasputin from the dead. After completing her tale, Blindfold and the other students were themselves attacked by demons and sucked into Limbo by Belasco. She continued to assist the students with advice throughout their time in Limbo. She survived the final battle and was returned to the mansion with the rest of the students. Blinded by the Light When the the Marauders and Acolytes under Mr. Sinister orders began attacking psychics, precogs, and those with direct knowledge of the future, Blindfold set her own plan in action. Blindfold sought out Elixir, and, grabbing both his dark hand and golden hand, she sent herself into a stasis so deep she appeared dead. Immediately after, the Institute was attacked by Exodus and his Acolytes who upon finding Blindfold believed her to be dead. With the the help of the New X-Men, Shadowcat operated on and revived Blindfold, who upon awaking pronounced further cryptic predictions about the X-Men's situation. During her recovery Blindfold She claimed that "Julian," "Megan," and "Mr. Wagner" would be hurt in some way in the coming conflict. Additionally, she mention another would be injured, but implied this individual would not be in the infirmary. ]] Young X-Men After destruction of the Xavier Institute, and the near-death of Professor Xavier , Blindfold returned to her aunt's home in Prospect Plains, New Jersey. Shortly after, Blindfold began having prophetic visions of herself and a group of "Young X-Men". Blindfold next contacted Rockslide and was subsequently recruited by Donald Pierce impersonating Cyclops. During their first mission to attack the New Mutants and Hellfire Club, Dust nearly died, Blindfold was captured, Ink was revealed to be a traitor, "Cyclops" was unmasked as Pierce, and Wolf Cub was killed. Following their first mission, the Young X-Men were relocated from the Danger Cave in Westchester to Grace Cathedral in San Francisco, and Blindfold was removed from the active roaster. Utopia Blindfold was among the mutants to relocate to Utopia after Norman Osborn's attacks. Blindfold was among a group of young female X-Men pulled into an interdimensional fugue by Demons in an effort to obtain Pixie's Souldagger. Rockslide and Anole were able to pull Blindofold out of the haze and inform Emma Frost, who was able to assemble a small group of X-Men to rescue the rest of the girls. ]] Necrosha When Selene and Eli Bard began resurrecting dead mutants with the Techno-Organic Virus, Destiny was one of the first to rise. She was able to escape captivity on Genosha and telepathically reached out to Rogue, but instead mistakenly contacted Blindfold. Blindfold alerted Cyclops of Destiny's message and distress called on Muir Island. Cyclops dispatch a small group of X-Men Muir Island to investigate. There Blindfold became possessed by Proteus. After a harrowing battle, Proteus was excised, and both Rogue and Blindfold were able to share personal conversions with Destiny. It was here that Blindfold learned Destiny is probably her great-grandmother and that her mother died protecting her from her brother. Once Selene was defeated, Blindfold accompanied Emma Frost, Doctor Strange and a small group of X-Men to located Blink. deep within Fortress X]] Age of X Not long after Emplate's attack on Utopia , Blindfold alerted of Rogue visions of a mysterious entity or force that wanted to change everything. With help from Madison Jeffries, Rogue found an interdimensional squid-spider-monster invisibly attacking several mutants. However, this was not the threat Blindfold had foreseen. Shortly after, Legion transformed Utopia into Fortress X . Along with other telepathic mutants, Blindfold was imprisoned in X-Brig within the bowels of Fortress X. However, Blindfold alone remained unaffected by Moira/X's reality warp and retained her true memories and personality . Regenesis After Rogue, Magneto and Gambit returned from space with the Starjammers, Rogue became aware of a presence that had attached itself to all of the travels. To detect the entity, Dr. Nemesis suggested employing Blindfold's aid. Blindfold was able to see a door in the Blade of the Phoenix, a female and fiery death. Later Rogue was able to activate the portal and find Ariel . Blindfold decided to return to Westchester with Wolverine . Rockslide used Blindfold's decision as proof that relocating back to New York was the right decision . Jean Grey School Blindfold warned the X-Men about the coming of Exodus. After the X-Men stopped Exodus from killing Cyclops, Blindfold stated that it was only the beginning. When Angel reclaimed his company he made several student his board director and Ruth was one of them. After the death of Professor X during the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Blindfold was painfully affected by Legion losing his control of his power. Blindfold accompany the X-Men while they were searching for Legion in Asia. When Legion was located in China, Blindfold psychically entered Legion's mind calming his sub-personalities and temporarily binding his powers. Unfortunately, she was attacked with his mind and left comatose. | Powers = Blindfold is a mutant with psychically based powers. The full extent of her abilities is unknown, but her powers include: *''Telepathy:'' Able to read minds and dreams. She has not demonstrated the ability to send her thoughts to others. She is currently learning the art of Astral Projection, she seems to be at the adept level. **''Precognitive:'' She is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. These vision seem to often appear as dreams. **''Retrocognitive:'' She is able to see events of the past. **''Clairvoyant:'' Able to see far off places or events as well as present events and her surroundings. **''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Telepathic Immunity:'' Emma Frost said that Blindfold's mind is in too much flux to for her to read. This does not necessarily mean that Blindfold would be immune to telepathic assaults or other telepathic abilities that only require the telepath to broadcast their power at the target's mind, only that her mind cannot be read telepathically. However, this ability does not universally shield her from telepathic possession. *''Eye-less:'' Blindfold has no eyes or even open eye sockets. There are indents of skin where her eyes would be. As such, Blindfold is physically blind and cannot cry. * Reality Warp Immunity: Blindfold was immune to Legion's reality warp, retaining her true memories and personality during the Age of X. Blindfold also exhibited some immunity to Saturnine's interdimensional fugue. * Blindfold once possessed several more powers, but these abilities were stolen by her brother, Luca, during his execution. These abilities included: ** Telekinesis ** Chaos Manipulation: Blindfold was able to successfully manipulate events to achieve a certain desired outcome. ** Psychic Possession: Blindfold could possess others. ** Mental Influence: Blindfold could manipulate others to believe whatever she desired. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant | Strength = * Normal Human | Weaknesses = * Blindfold is physically blind. Her eye sockets completely covered over in flesh. Because of this, she cannot cry. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Blindfold has unique and unusual speech patterns and mannerisms. She often overuses certain words such as "please", "thank you", "you're welcome", "pardon", "yes" and "no" in her sentences. ** In , it is revealed that Ruth functioned and spoke normally until her brother manifested astral projection and stole half of her powers, leaving her mind incomplete and broken. * Blindfold is missing her eyes, and all that remains of Luca are his eyes. | Trivia = * While a member of the Young X-Men, Blindfold roomed with Dust in the Danger Cave. * During , Ruth was apart of the popular crowd; one of her secret desires. * A few students, like Rockslide and Cipher, seem to be close to Blindfold. However, most students, including Trance, seem standoffish due to Blindfold's mysterious nature and her tendency to read others minds without permission. * Since Ruth's ability has not yet fully shown, there's a possibility that she might also be an omega-level mutant in equal to Kid Omega and Legion, as mentioned that she will be David Haller's nemesis. * Ruth's origins are revealed in . | Wikipedia = Blindfold (comics) | Comicvine = blindfold/29-40597/ | Links = }} Category:Blind Characters Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precogs Category:Psychometry Category: Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Utopians Category:Adler Family Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Changeling Category:Reality Warp Immunity